


It's Not The Way You Move Your Eyes

by AnnieMantic



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Honey and Hiro are my brotp, Humour, The Hamada boys don't have time for your gender norms, boys wearing make-up, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMantic/pseuds/AnnieMantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something…<i>different</i> about Hiro. Something Honey Lemon couldn’t quite put her finger on. </p>
<p>It wasn’t something that was staring her in the face, either; after spending the last ten minutes observing her younger friend curled over a pretty hefty stack of papers, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, eyebrows furrowed as he scribbled across the page, she was certain that it was nothing obvious. </p>
<p>But it was definitely <i>something.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not The Way You Move Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiro 'I don't give a fuck about your gender norms' Hamada is my one true love. I also believe that Hiro will be a hot little piece when he's older, and this is my love-letter to Hiro of the future. 
> 
> Please note, that I wrote this with there only to be bonds of friendship between Hiro and Honey, as I for one, picture Hiro as asexual and not self-aware in any way, shape or form, and two, I canon Honey as being older than Tadashi (not by much, but enough); Hiro = 16, Tadashi = 21, Honey = 22. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

There was something… _different_ about Hiro. Something Honey Lemon couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

It wasn’t something that was staring her in the face, either; after spending the last ten minutes observing her younger friend curled over a pretty hefty stack of papers, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, eyebrows furrowed as he scribbled across the page, she was certain that it was nothing obvious. 

But it was _definitely_ something. 

“Uh, Honey? You okay?” Shaking her head slightly, the girl fixed a smile on her face before looking up. Tadashi, his chin propped in his palm, watched her with a gentle smile. “You back with us?”

Oh crap. They were _both_ looking at her, near identical brown eyes showing concern and amusement, respectively. “Sorry! I was lost in thought.”

“S’fine,” Hiro yawned out, exhaling loudly as he stretched his arms over his head. His t-shirt rode up, belying another growth spurt. The boy was shooting up like a little sunflower, Honey thought to herself with a smile; not that he would ever be taller than his brother, and certainly not taller than her, but tall enough that people had stopped talking down to him. 

“I was saying,” Tadashi continued, tapping his pencil against the edge of the table, a large blueprint spread in front of him about three-quarters completed, “I was wondering if we could take a break? I’ll go ask Aunt Cass if I can poach some pastries from downstairs; I need fuel in the form of sugar and fried dough.”

“Of course, Tadashi! You didn’t need to ask!” Clenching and relaxing her hands to work the stiffness out of her fingers, Honey allowed herself a few moments of contentment. She _loved_ these lazy Saturdays at the Hamada’s; where the three of them would gather around the family’s dining table, the week’s build-up of paperwork in front of them and, with the help of a few cups of tea, they would demolish it all over the course of the day. 

It was so _peaceful;_ not that she didn’t love her small corner of the lab, with its comforting smell of disinfectant and acetone, but it wasn’t _homely._ Not like here, with Mochi curled around her ankles and keeping her feet warm as the scent of fresh bread wafted up from the café downstairs. She closed her eyes as she worked the kinks from her neck, rolling her head gently from side to side as Tadashi padded down the stairs, his voice a low rumble mingling with the background noise of happy customers.

“You okay there, Honey?” Cracking open an eye, she smiled at Hiro, giving the boy a nod before straightening up. He was picking at his nails, again; the cuticles looked raw. Holding out a hand, she gestured with a flick of her wrist for his. Tilting his head, he slowly held his hand out, his fingers warm against hers. 

“You shouldn’t pick at these,” she said in an overly strict tone, giggling at the eye-roll she received in return as Hiro scooted his chair closer, relaxing back in it as Honey traced over the tips of his fingers. 

He had such fine bone structure, compared to Tadashi; whilst his older brother was thicker, with broad shoulders and stocky arms with blunt fingers that were perfect for manipulating robotics and a strong jawline, Hiro’s fingers were long and thin, his cheekbones high and chin narrow to match his small hips and shoulders. If not for the thick callouses at the ends of his thumbs and fingers, he had the hands similar to that of a musician; Honey could imagine the young man before making something as sweet as music. 

Releasing his hand with a small pat to his palm, Honey lent back in her chair to look at him, her own hands folded primly in her lap. _He’s grown so much over the last two years…in more ways than one._ She could still see the nervous fourteen-year old he had been when she’d first met him, peaking out behind the mask of stoicism he presented to the outside world when he wasn’t in his own home. Surrounded by familiarity he was relaxed, his smiles less forced as he allowed his face to flood with genuine emotion. Tipping Honey a wink, he picked up his pen once more and sketched out a rough diamond on his documentation. 

“When did you get so grown up, Hiro?” she sighed happily, reaching out to ruffle his hair. It was _almost_ in reach, the unnamed _thing_ about Hiro that was so different… “You’ve gotten tall, y’know?”

“Have I? Hmm. I wondered why none of my shorts fit anymore,” he answered in an almost off-handed way, the illusion of nonchalance ruined by peeking up at Honey from under his eyelashes, a small smirk on his face. He looked so innocent, and yet…there was _trouble_ in those eyes. Something not quite dangerous, because it wasn’t acknowledged, but it was there…

“You’re such a _handsome_ boy,” she breathed, that unnameable word suddenly on the tip of her tongue, now out in the air where it couldn’t be brought back. She blinked. 

“I’m what?” Hiro asked, his attention focused back on his work. Honey blinked again, almost as if her own words had caught her unawares. It was true though; that _thing_ that had been different about Hiro, different for a long time if she really thought about it. He certainly wasn’t a child anymore, at least not _technically._ At sixteen he could buy lottery tickets and lighter fluid, and drive a car, get his own ID…

Yep, definitely a grown-up. Her little Hiro (Her own little _brother,_ her mind supplied, her heart warming at the thought) was a young man, and he was _gorgeous._

And he didn’t know it. Even now, he was looking at her with the face of a confused puppy, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, the pronounced gap in his teeth still there even though the rest of his teeth had moved to better fit his more defined jaw, all traces of baby-fat gone to reveal a sharp face with almond-shaped eyes and _beautiful cheekbones..._

Hooking an ankle around the leg of Hiro’s chair, Honey quickly yanked the boy forward, gripping his chin in her hand and pulling his face close to her own, green eyes flashing behind the thick frames of her glasses.

“Uh, Honey?” Hiro stammered, his hands clenching around the seat of his chair as he attempted to put space between them, his cheeks flushing at their proximity. She cut him off with a sharp “Ssh!” her fingers pressing into his skin. 

“Your eyelashes…” she muttered, eyes narrowing. There was a moment of silence, Hiro’s eyes flicking between hers as he attempted to open his mouth to speak when Honey whispered, _“…They’re longer than mine.”_

“I’m…sorry?” Hiro attempted, trying to push his chair away from his suddenly deranged friend, but his terrified apology was drowned out by a sudden _explosion_ of words from the girl;

“When did your eyelashes get so long?! Seriously Hiro, you’re supposed to _share_ this sort of thing with me! And look at your _face,_ your cheekbones are to _die_ for, and your skin is so _soft-“_

Honey traced over his face with her fingers, a manic glint in her eyes as she played with his hair, “-and what shampoo do you use, because I swear, I pay twenty dollars for the one that I use and my hair is like _straw-“_

“Jeez, Honey! Breathe!” Still pink in the face, Hiro gently disengaged his friend’s hands from where one was currently buried in his dark _(and soft, apparently)_ hair, the other pinching his cheeks with enough force to cause his words to slur. Rubbing a slow circle against his abused skin, he quickly pushed himself backwards with his heels, out of Honey’s reach and hopefully out of harm’s way. “What was _that_ about?”

“Oh Hiro, don’t play coy,” Honey purred, her fingers clearly itching to reach for him again; Hiro pushed himself back another inch, just to be safe. “You’re _gorgeous.”_

“I’m…gorgeous?” The word was foreign, reserved for quiet whispers directed at his brother’s back when they walked down the street together from teenaged girls. Surely not _him;_ he still tripped over his own feet in the morning when his legs hadn’t received the message that it was time to get out of bed. He was gawky, gangly, his limbs too long and co-ordination non-existent, his personality awkward at _best_ and unforgivably blunt at worst…

Honey was muttering to herself, her head disappearing under the table before she resurfaced with her backpack, a huge thing in an almost offensive shade of pink. Shoving her arm in almost to the elbow, she pulled out an equally large make-up bag. The zip was overly loud in the quiet room. 

_“Aha!”_ Triumphant, she pulled out a compact mirror and flipped it open before holding it out to Hiro. “Look at yourself! Really look. You’re super cute, Hiro, how have you not noticed before?”

“I dunno,” the boy muttered, taking the small mirror from her hands and tilting it until his own reflection swam in its surface. Now that Honey had let the proverbial cat out of the bag, Hiro attempted to see what she did; his ‘high cheekbones’ and ‘perfect skin.’ “I don’t think I look anything special.”

“Oh Hiro, you precious boy,” Honey sighed, sliding up to him whilst he was distracted by his own reflection. She put an arm around his shoulders, pointing at him in the mirror. “You need to be more _confident;_ you’re like a little flower, waiting to _burst forth_ and spread your _precious seed…”_

_“Oookay,_ let’s not talk about me spreading anything,” he stammered, glancing at Honey with a worried look before returning his attention back to himself. Cocking his head, he watched as his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. His eyes, a deep brown flickered as he looked at his own cheeks, down to his lips; he ran his tongue across his teeth. “I guess…my eyes are okay?”

“Hiro, they’re more than okay!” Honey near enough shouted, her smile wide and bright. “You have _beautiful_ eyes. Such pretty lashes, too! Oh, you would _so_ suit mascara, just a little…and a really bright eye-shadow, something that would make the dark of your eyes just _pop,_ you know? Like blue! Electric blue would really suit you…”

“D’you think so?” now that Honey had mentioned it, maybe there _was_ something nice about the shape of his face…his smile was kind of crooked, but maybe that was in? He’d never had anyone complain about the way he smiled when he helped out downstairs, so that had to be a plus, right?

“I _know_ so,” Honey said firmly, looking at him with a crazy level of intensity. “I mean, you’re a natural beauty, that much is clear, but you’d look so cute with a bit of colour! And your eyes would just be _mesmerising_ with a dark outline, winged eyeliner, maybe something a little smoky…” Hiro could practically see his friend vibrating with excitement, her fingers twitching against the make-up bag. It was interesting, to say the least.

“D’you…” he started, his eyes drawn to the bag in her hands. Swallowing, he smiled wider. “D’you have anything in purple?”

“Oh _Hiro.”_ Honey’s smile was positively _predatory._ “I’m _so_ glad you asked.”

\---

“Thank you so much, sweetie.” Leaning heavily against the counter, Aunt Cass shot a smile at her oldest nephew. “I’m so sorry I kept you for so long; I wasn’t expecting such a rush! Then again, the bingo hall down the road _did_ just let out, so I shouldn’t be so surprised, but…”

“Not a problem, Aunt Cass.” Deftly untying the apron from around his waist, Tadashi picked up the plate his aunt had piled high with assorted doughnuts and pastries as payment for his help. He turned to head back up the stairs. “You think you’ll be okay?”

“Of course! They’re pensioners, Tadashi. I’m sure I’ll live.” Swatting him with a tea-towel, she herded him towards the stairs. “Now get back upstairs before Hiro and Honey destroy the house.” 

Chuckling, Tadashi did as he was told, taking care to keep an eye out for Mochi as he made his way back up to the second floor. It was suspiciously quiet up there; if Hiro had been on his own, it would’ve definitely been cause for alarm, but with Honey keeping check over his teenaged brother, surely there was nothing that could go wrong…

“-don’t touch anything! You need to wait for the paint to dry!”

“Honey, my eyes are itching…”

“Hiro, don’t rub your eyes! You’ll smudge it!” 

Then again… Taking the last couple stairs two at a time, Tadashi cautiously poked his head around the door-frame. Hiro had swapped seats with Honey, his back to him whilst Honey held his brother’s hand in her own, a small brush in hand. She was smiling widely, her cheeks a rosy shade of pink and clearly having the time of her life. 

“Uh, guys?” Tadashi called softly, stepping fully into the room. Honey’s eyes snapped to him, widening slightly before her previously care-free grin turned slightly guilty. 

“Oh _hey,_ Tadashi! You were gone a while…” clearing her throat, she let go of Hiro’s hand, placing the small brush into a pot on the table. “We were just, uh…”

“Is everything o-“ Hiro turned. He was grinning. Tadashi felt his words get stuck in this throat. “-kay?”

Hiro was wearing _make-up._ Hiro was not only wearing make-up, but he looked positively _thrilled_ by it. 

“Hey bro. Check me out!” he fluttered his fingers, his nails an eye-wateringly bright shade of violet, blinking his now shockingly dark eyelashes at his older brother. “Honey gave me a makeover. She said I’m _handsome.”_ Hiro sounded positively _smug._

“…That so, huh?” Tadashi answered after a brief pause, putting the plate of goodies on the table before pulling a chair closer and staring at his baby brother. His eyelids were heavy with eye-shadow in a similar shade as the colour on his nails, dark swirls of eye-pencil framing his upper and lower lids and making his eyes seem somehow _larger._

“Yep! She said I’d suit make-up, so I thought, why not?” folding his hands behind his head, he crossed his ankles as he _winked_ at his brother. “What do you think?”

“It’s…different,” Tadashi answered, looking between his newly painted brother and Honey, who was trying and failing to keep a smile off her face. Tadashi supposed she had a point; Hiro’s eyes did seem _brighter,_ bigger in a way that he knew they weren’t, and the idea of guys wearing make-up wasn’t one that gave him pause for concern; Aunt Cass had raised them better than that. “A good different. Guess I’m not the good-looking brother anymore, huh?” 

“Nope. S’all me, man,” Hiro drawled, blowing on his fingers to speed up the drying process. Honey giggled, shaking her head as she began to put her tools away. 

Sighing, Tadashi reached out to stop her, taking his cap off and doing his best to look hopeful. 

“My turn?”

There was a slight pause as Honey and Hiro shared a look. The make-up bag rustled quietly in Honey’s hands. 

“….Red. You will look _so_ good in red.” 

\---

“Honey, that’s the third time you’ve checked your phone in five minutes. You expecting a text or something?”

“Oh no, nothing like that.” Tapping her phone again to light up the screen, Honey Lemon couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at the sight of her background image; her own face, wedged between the two Hamada’s, each with a face full of make-up; Tadashi was pouted theatrically, one eye lowered in a sultry wink whilst Hiro’s smile was wide and honest. 

“I just wanted to look at something real quick, that’s all!”

She _loved_ Saturdays at the Lucky Cat.


End file.
